


Keep Warm

by MotherofVampires



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: Inquisitor Virana dropped the amulet given to her by Solas in an icy lake. Giving no thought to the danger, she dove in after it. Solas used his best efforts to pull her from the icy water, but did he rescue her in time?





	Keep Warm

The frigid air was barely noticeable compared to sensation clutching Solas’s spine. His Inquisitor held against his chest, her lips a pale shade of blue.

 

“Virana, you'll be okay, stay with me, Vhenan. The others will be here soon! You must keep warm!” he tried desperately to hide the fear in his voice.

 

Virana breathed in, soaking in her Dread wolf’s scent, memorizing it. “Just hold me close, Solas. I'm so cold.”

 

“Why did you go after that damned amulet? That water was far too cold for you to be under that long!”

 

She shuddered, “It keeps you close, always.”

 

“


End file.
